


Macaroni Box

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Failing at cooking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Some people just can't cook.





	Macaroni Box

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Yes, a humor from me, Miss Queen of Depressing (again, kidding). Run for your lives! Heh. A friend gave me this idea…and I so ran with it. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

"Shishou? What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Kazuma looked up from the bowl he was poking at to see Kyou's furrowed frown. "Oh…nothing really Kyou."

"The why is the kitchen filled with smoke— _black_  smoke— _again_?"

The dojo master laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his head. "Oh yes, well… _that_." Kyou, his arms crossed over his chest, frowned. "I forgot… After all, they put the pesky directions on the side of the box, and then they tell you to cook it! It's impossible to read them after you've cooked them…"

"What are you talking about?" The cat shook his head, shoved Kazuma away from the bowl, and looked in. "What the  _hell?_  What  _is_  it?"

Kazuma smiled awkwardly as his student poked the bluish-black rubbery mush in the bowl. "Yes well, I never was good at making macaroni…"

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Yes, short. This story is the meaning of a drabble—though I've seen shorter. (I mean that in the fact that it's really short!) I thought it was funny…so I thought I'd post it for you guys! But in return, I'd like some  ** _reviews!_**


End file.
